


The Ancient Greek Tales of Myths, Tragedy & Heroism

by MaerqwathShadowsoul



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Ancient Greece, Dark Fantasy, Legends, Multi, Origin Myths, Other, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaerqwathShadowsoul/pseuds/MaerqwathShadowsoul
Summary: For the glory of ancient Greek mythology.This mythological series is on-going. The next Chapter II will be lengthy. Upcoming works: Of King Leonidas & the Three Hundred Spartans, The Legend of Heracles (A Hero At the End's Door), Achilles the Determined (A Trojan War Collection) and then finally, at some point in the future, The Prolonged Voyage of Odysseus (Epic Poem).Introduction.Untouchable, those Fates they are in all their glory,spinners of Destiny's webs, tellers of dooms, life's judges.Serve the white-haired father, his ideals of gore,the seat of Olympus was built with blood and rage.The ultimate separation of Heaven and Earth,Chaos of the void, create an order to the cosmos.Aether, primordial son of the upper sky's birth,Nyx, guide our dark selves across the river of Styx,Erebus, one of the first five, the faces of darkness.Blessed Mother Gaia, and Uranus of the Outer Sky. Titans magical and colossal, giants gruesome and brutal. O' and shout at Thalassa of the Old Aegean Sea, secretive are the ways of Chronos, the one of occurrence and time.





	The Ancient Greek Tales of Myths, Tragedy & Heroism

Oerath Windsoul presents:

 

The Ancient Greek Tales of Myths, Tragedy & Heroism

 

Of the Demigod Heracles & the Twelve Labors of Legend

 

King Eurystheus of Mycenae has given me a equally unique  
and dangerous task, for I am to help the scared  
people of the town of Nemea to get rid  
off a savage lion of so many threats.  
It is said to reflect all arrows,  
and so hard is the golden fur shielding it's skin,  
that no club or sword could do it much harm.  
It's only true weakness may be it's neck,  
which is widely unprotected.  
Considering this little knowledge  
I have acquired, it may be so,  
that this one ferocious beast I must battle  
against with my bare hands.  
Fortunately all of the years I spent training  
under guidance of the mighty and wise centaurs,  
will be now of use to me in this task  
to defeat all, that is evil,  
to forever free these sacred lands.  
O' Hera, I understand why you hate me  
with your whole immortal, yet bleeding heart,  
but in sight of the Twelve, I swear to you all..  
I shall prove myself worthy of all the praise  
to be called the true champion of mankind.  
You, whose minds only darkness manages to find,  
stay away, you are lost beyond hope,  
damneth and dimmeth be the last of ye days.

 

Of the Demigod Heracles & the Twelve Labors of Legend

 

Part I : Slaying of the Nemean Lion (1st Labor)

 

(Near the outskirts of Nemea, Peloponnesus)

 

I hope this victory  
will launch of a long journey  
with promise of something so much more,  
for I have so much strength left in store.  
Over high hills with a good view to the Sea,  
I watch far into the distance,  
my thoughts weigh heavy,  
for so many wicked creatures of chaos  
still prowl the Earthly World free.  
Yet one day, misery is to forever lose it's way,  
and even though shrouded in a cloud of mysteries  
remains today, my courage is very real,  
thus I cannot possibly fail,  
for illuminated by the righteous sun fire  
is the ancient hero's way!

Cry for triumph in face of the Nemean Lion,  
end it's reign, cease the violence for at least a moment,  
ultimate strength in your iron fists,  
you hold the power to repel most attacks of this one tough beast!  
Elegant monuments, statues are to be raised  
in my name one day,  
as my reputation will rapidly sweep  
across the many nations.  
My deeds will be recorded,  
to never let it all fade away.  
These monster slaying missions  
are the darkest of all events,  
more of them in future to follow.  
I am here to prevent the descending,  
or birth of further Chaos,  
for no more the mortal hearts  
and minds should feel fear,  
nor become entirely void of delight  
and hollow.

A peaceful-looking pond near a quiet forest,  
which a harmless stranger approaches,  
is sadly a very occupied drinking spot for one..  
a lion, both terrifying and strong.  
Innocent hearts are once again in grave danger,  
hasten to make the decision, citizens, flee,  
before it strikes too fiercely, the fear,  
have no fear, all light shall not be gone.  
For once, I wish to have a chance  
to personally choose color of the next dawn.  
I dance, while the shadows crawl towards me,  
their presence does not concern this one,  
who does not believe in any glory or gifts  
granted to the faithful pawns of the Gods,  
who oft choose to spawn into Face of the World  
in their mortal-like, deceiving forms.

It is my true calling to defend that,  
which all of you all-powerful higher beings  
do no longer even care for.  
In the beginning, there was always room  
for hope, wisdom and love,  
yet now only sadness rules the decisions made  
so much higher above.  
Only one solution of greatness  
awaits by the shining door,  
for my self-confidence grows,  
while the followers of evil  
are bound to slowly lose themselves,  
upon gazing too many times  
into Destiny's cold, darkened and hellish portal of an mirror!

The peacock seer,  
and the lightning-hearted king,  
their actions do not predetermine everything.  
Clear is now the sky, so have no fear,  
a faint and divine whisper in your ear  
will not suddenly just change into an eye's falling tear.  
The end must never even get a chance to arrive  
to ruthlessly play the utterly horrified.

Hours flew..  
if I just could..  
get a hold of it's neck,  
I would be able to..  
twist and break it,  
for no other option  
there is to this perilous situation.

Such an agile animal,  
I have great difficulties  
with dealing in any damaging blows.  
A torment's true trial,  
yet no matter how impossible it would seem,  
let it be widely known..  
to no adversary..  
this heroic soul bows.  
No arrows left,  
my oaken club all broken,  
a sword sings to be once more sharpened.  
Face to face again,  
I bleed from my face,  
not heavily, steadily,  
I choose my steps,  
ease the beating of my heart,  
calm my breath..  
and then I channel all of my inner force,  
to execute another leap of brutal power,  
to finally take down the Nemean Lion.

And successful is the punch I deliver,  
and then begins the wrestle,  
I grab the beast's neck,  
a final roar echoes in the sky at the moment,  
when I arise covered in blood and sweat,  
holding it's severed head in my right hand.  
A trophy, that will surely make even the King kneel down in fearful awe,  
to send me upon another quest, another daring journey,  
for it is all this adventurous and valiant heart needs  
to make it beat, let the adrenaline run pure and clear,  
this is not the last you will hear..  
of me, for the end..  
it is not yet here..  
it is far from being over,  
it is not near.

 

Eurystheus: "Heracles, what you have now brought in front of me,  
is a truly gruesome sight of horror. I can only imagine,  
what the beast must have looked like, when it was still alive,  
but this trophy you now present to me, it's head..  
is unlike any I have ever seen.  
I really commend you on the kill,  
and by my good will,  
may your awesome labors continue  
under these skies of white and blue."

 

The Narrator: "This is what the King says, yet we all know Eurystheus sided up with Hera prior to the beginning of the Labors. An evil man for certain, surely he shall be disappointed in the end, for the hero Heracles.. was not made to give up."

 

Nine heads it normally has,  
this venom breathing, o' vile serpent.  
And endless in terror seems to be it's reign,  
so monstrously grim.  
Outside the vast lair it oft ventures  
to seek for prey, meet the challenge,  
capture the final moment.  
Whoever, a soul brave enough,  
could slay this one beast,  
whose singular purpose is to inflict  
fear and chaos through the actions dim.

O' the King of the Heaven,  
an ancient scroll reads out,  
that by your will a child will be born.  
Zeus, a mortal woman He has romanced,  
and without a doubt..  
this child, a boy is to become a demigod destined  
to walk through a trialing storm of deeds, called..  
the Twelve Labors of Heracles.

The Lernaean Hydra, all of your heads shall be mine,  
I shall return your burning carcass to your parents,  
o' spawn of Typhon, the Serpent Giant  
and Echidna, the Mother of All Monsters.  
No more shall your stray offspring plague this world with terror,  
your evil existence is an grave error.

I do not share the Olympians' passion of tormenting the mankind,  
I care so much about this world, for I am the champion of justice.  
My battle cry is a fierce one, the strength of over ten men do I possess,  
being a hero can be quite a calling..  
and this I should truly know, for my name is.. Heracles.

 

Heracles: "I have found it's lair, which leads deep below the ground, through tunnels crafted with care, I walk to reach a cavern, of which vastness truly surprises me. There, awaiting in the darkness, is the Hydra, towering an opponent. The battle is set to begin."

 

Of the Demigod Heracles & the Twelve Labors of Legend

 

Part II : Slaying of the Lernaean Hydra (2nd Labor)

 

(At the Lake of Lerna, Argolis)

 

At first, no matter how vigorously I kept beheading it's heads,  
two heads always grew back, when I had cut one.  
Finally, I realized that if I had fire, maybe I could ignite it's venom,  
in agony it would then shriek,  
while I would perform an attack never seen before.  
Luckily, I recalled I had an artifact,  
called: 'An Underworld Firestone' with me,  
which I received from Hephaestus as a gift a long time ago.  
The Hydra was hungry for more bloodshed,  
yet I could not grant it what it desired,  
and so.. I reached out for the stone,  
throwing it with great precision and power at the creature,  
the gemstone of captured flame spirits breaking,  
howling voices echoed in the cave for a time,  
before the hue of red turned violent.  
Then there was an explosion, a high torrent of flames,  
dancing and crimson, deadly and burning.

O' Hydra, you are finished.  
Far too many lie dead and have gone missing because of you,  
farewell.  
This next strike,  
shall be your end.

The walls of it's lair trembled, as I jumped high up into the air  
to cut all of it's now a hundred heads or more at once.  
Euphorically I landed afterwards,  
it's blood mixed with venom all over me.  
May waters of the lake outside cleanse these wounds and clothes,  
but right now.. I feel quite.. victorious.  
Like an eagle, I claimed myself the right to rule the sky, even for a while,  
for that leap of might I just executed, was over thirty meters high!

Tragedies shall no longer follow one after another,  
O' Destiny, do not be so cold, I want to believe in your power.  
Dark mysteries were to betray the peacock seer,  
the moment she dared to question my plans to steer the mankind's course for better.  
So here and now begins a series of heroic acts and commitments,  
Eleven Labors there are left, until my crusade upon the Earthly World is finished,  
yet not completely over.  
My power of will burns with delight,  
my thoughts about peace, they cannot be taken away nor magically vanquished.  
Upon this journey I embark with the wind, as my one and only company.  
This world must be defended,  
and if I am to bleed,  
then I shall heal myself with herbs  
and other nature's ointments.

My heart is a sword,  
my mind is a shield.  
I am no corrupt and wealthy lord,  
and thus I shall never yield.  
Skyward I raise my fist,  
as I prepare myself to walk through  
dark forests and evil lands engulfed by an eerie mist.  
No light to illuminate these perilous paths with,  
fearless I still stand, for inside this head and this heart,  
no thoughts and feelings are ever too adrift.

Foolishness is to ignore the work of good,  
I know she enjoys of her rule over the wicked,  
around whose necks, so tightened are the damaging iron knots.  
Whatever you throw in front of me..  
I will not be bothered, for down in the core of my very being,  
death is something I fear not.  
And to every other creature of darkness out there,  
let it be known, that the champion's path is open only for one,  
who as a legendary hero will be remembered.

And many are the tales,  
these ancient chronicles of the Greek mythology have yet to tell.  
But alas, not everything  
is meant to be revealed..  
all at once.

 

I have been told it's speed is so great,  
that it outruns even an arrow shot  
from one of Athena's handmade, golden bows,  
such impressive agility belongs to only one beast,  
the Ceryneian Hind by it's name,  
who will also come to face an imminent defeat  
in the hands of the champion of righteous power,  
who fears nothing is ready to sacrifice everything  
in order to gain the right to be called  
the legendary hero of ancient might..  
is prepared, well rested, ready to set his traps,  
so that the creature may be caught,  
for with it's capture  
comes yet another closure,  
this is how the path towards an age of peace is wrought,  
this is how an end to yet another labor  
is brought!

 

Of the Demigod Heracles & the Twelve Labors of Legend

 

Part III : the Ceryneian Hind, the Beast swifter than an shot arrow (3rd Labor)

 

(Near a temple of Artemis somewhere in Keryneia)

 

Heracles: "King Eurystheus says the other thing, yet thinks the another, for I know of his schemes with the peacock seer, Hera. Those two.. curse them. Despite their efforts to ruin my labors, all of the given tasks shall be carried out. This is my will, iron-strong, no failure is accepted, justice shall be met, before wickedness is given even a slightest of chance to bloom amongst the good. Evil begone, the sunlight, help me win this one man's war against the monsters of the myths and the oft cruel gods and goddesses."

 

A nearby river runs pure and clear,  
as I tread on with care, without fear,  
for with sheer strength and cunningness  
I have taken down many monsters of dreadfulness.

And today, the labors in the making  
have led me to a forest, where an agile beast wanders,  
for it's speed, it has become the forest's king,  
this creature sacred to Artemis,  
yet I will find a way to bring an end to it's reign,  
I know that with this task, something is amiss,  
for I would not needlessly invoke her anger,  
for the Hellenic Goddess of the Hunt..  
is an wanted ally, and thus,  
I shall not hurt the hind,  
such thoughts I dismiss as unnecessary, blunt,  
only a man truly blind,  
would freely choose to kill  
this golden colored being with a hue of bronze,  
and so it sees me, and in response,  
it runs, yet I feel this is it..  
I can read it's every movement,  
this is the right moment,  
soon the glory of this capture is mine,  
it manages to avoid some of my ground traps,  
yet I always have carried a titanium net with me,  
and so, a coin of the Moerae is flipped,  
no matter what side I choose, I always win,  
and so I jump to a rock, and from there at a tree,  
and so I strengthen the overall force of my legs  
to momentarily use the tree to launch myself  
with great haste over fifty meters high, going forward,  
still skyward, I see the hind, and so I throw the net,  
successfully hitting the target, capturing it inside..  
rendering it motionless,  
hence bringing the chase to an end.

On the way back to Mycenae,  
I am suddenly approached by Artemis,  
she seems angered by my actions,  
yet after explaining myself,  
and revealing my true intentions  
to her, she agrees that I shall take the hind,  
and bring it in front of Eurystheus,  
only to set it free upon the moment  
he hurries to the castle's yard to see it in the leash,  
captured, then to be released,  
may the King see it or not,  
a promise has been made,  
an oath now momentarily binds  
me to the service of Artemis,  
yet this occurrence of Destiny  
comes with great bliss,  
the hind agrees to come with me peacefully,  
and so finally,  
I may set out for another journey,  
restless forever, I turn the luminous key,  
opening a door, leading through space and time  
into the multi-colored; labyrinthian halls of the Airborne Mount Olympus,  
a place both horrifying and divine,  
this is where the Gods reside,  
one day my paths may once more lead me here,  
to greet Zeus..  
for the last time..  
to claim the permanent right..  
to continue diminishing the presence..  
of the evil beings lurking in the shades..  
of every passing night.

 

Artemis: "Doth better not betray me, Heracles,  
for a price too dear you could pay for such..  
an foolish act of despair. I place my trust  
upon you this time, and never shall you forget my kindness."

 

Of the Demigod Heracles & the Twelve Labors of Legend

 

(A Short Poetic Summary)

 

Part IV: The Capture of A Raging Beast: the Erymanthian Boar (4th Labor)

 

The Erymanthian boar, in Artemis's name it haunts  
a temple atop the sacred mountain, Erymanthos,  
from which it would be called forth to lay devastation  
upon the fields of the great farmers,  
if any disobedient was shown.

Raging down the mountainsides,  
a colossal beast, the bringer of cursed tides,  
it must be stopped, by the Twelve,  
I, Heracles, shall save these once so quiet hills.

This odd reign of terror shall be stopped,  
no more it is to reveal it's deadly spikes,  
the charging Erymanthian boar,  
may you terrorize the fields and eat the harvest no more,  
you will be captured, o' beast of wrath,  
may the celestial peace rule these lands evermore.

 

Of the Demigod Heracles & the Twelve Labors of Legend

 

Part V: Cleaning of the Augean Stables (5th Labor)

 

(The Kingdom of Elis, southern Peloponnesos)

 

The next task at hand, one which I had been paid for,  
involved thinking and strength,  
yet it was of a difficult nature, for it befall upon me to cleanse  
the Augean stables,  
which housed over three thousand divinely healthy cattle,  
of whose overall dung made the stable's cleaning quite impossible.  
And for long Heracles pondered,  
that what could be the solution to this matter,  
but then he remembered that nearby, two short rivers run both with ease,  
if he managed to connect them,  
such an enormous flow of water would surely clean the stables,  
and thus, the labor would be carried out through cunningness and power.  
And of this I am certain, I shall not lose a single labor..  
for my burning will is a terror to those, who know me not.  
And whoever my foe decides to be, feel fear,  
because even though my heart is righteous and just,  
I still do not suffer harming of the innocent,  
for one should always walk in the name of peace.  
Daring are the ways of the heroes, who live in the moment,  
await for the next encounter, be it dangerous or not,  
creatures of evil, I have not forgot about your existence in this world,  
for after I have connected these two rivers, cleaned the stables,  
I shall embark of a much more perilous quest,  
yet more of this the sands of time and the crystal ball  
in the Twelve Olympian's Hall do not reveal,  
so may the Fates seal another event of Destiny,  
their power I shall not deny, and as for this calling of mine,  
these journeys epic and divine are yet to continue for six more parts,  
but let us follow the road for a while, and then a forestpath,  
for a test of might awaits one, who was born under the mightiest stars,  
with your fists of iron and if chosen so, of rage, hit the earth now,  
may the wind increasingly blow, as cracks the earth,  
water rushing forth to unite the rivers, and together,  
they wash over the Augean stables, their force and speed  
hastened by the wind, as was to be expected,  
for the forces of nature always seem to be.. on my side.

Unfortunately, in the end,  
King Augeas did not honor his part of the bargain,  
for he promised me one tenth of his whole cattle,  
if the job was finished in a day, and so, a fight followed,  
and I eventually had to deal the mortal blow,  
but it seems to me the Fates themselves  
deemed this angry man's rule impure and tyrannous,  
however, I do not take pleasure in his slaying,  
but a heir is to be chosen, and so,  
may one of his sons, Phyleus, from now on rule this kingdom,  
as for the reward, it shall still be claimed,  
and then is the time.. to go and sell the cattle,  
buy a golden horse and a silvery saddle,  
and a new weapon, for one is ready for another monster battle.

 

Heracles: "This labor is done, may King Eurystheus approve of this method or not, it was of my choosing, and it was the best solution to the problem for certain, because now for the first time in over thirty years, the stables of Augean are clean, even if only for a while. This was the labor, fifth in number, and may seven more follow.. before the snows endlessly rain down from the pale winter skies, and the wheel of the year has turned once more."

 

Of the Demigod Heracles & the Twelve Labors of Legend

 

Part VI: And So, Down From the Skies Fall the Stymphalian birds (6th Labor)

 

(Lake Stymphalia, Arcadia)

 

Heracles: "With poison of the Lernaean Hydra, that I so carefully stored inside a large vial after the battle had ended, I shall now bring an end to the birds, whom these swamps have for long terrorized. This is to be my sixth labor, and with bow and arrow, I am to succeed, though my skills in their use are not naturally great, I am ever so a quick learner, capable of mastering anything, if given a period of time to carry out focused training of the mind, for to a burning will, no boundaries exist."

 

Into the swamps deadly and murky one ventured,  
to watch the lakes of green poison boil,  
the steam mixed with a hue of violent red,  
above, slightly avoiding the harmful fumes  
await the ever so hungry and insightful vultures.

I once again have to place my trust upon Athena's craft,  
a golden bow and a quiver full of arrows to be my choice,  
leave ye dim den already, o' the Stymphalian birds,  
witness ye energy of life drift, into the burrows below fall,  
never to answer to the emerald green sky's call.

Great, glowing feathers collected from each,  
heads cut, taken as trophies,  
born a true tactician,  
mine are not the paths forlorn,  
not the role of a tyrannous king, nor an evil magician,  
for a man of true wisdom and strength I am,  
one who seeks not to control the weathers,  
nor oppress the innocent,  
for a heart too kind and righteous,  
belongs to him, whose deeds are legendary, divine, courageous.

The winds are so restless,  
the man to who I work for, is truly heartless,  
a king unworthy of his jewelled throne,  
in service of Hera, that wicked crone,  
a once noble king turned a vile man, only known to power,  
more and more he craves, yet eventually it will all be over,  
of old age he is not to die, but to poison, perhaps..  
is to shatter the dreams of a tyrannous and pitiful ruler.

 

Heracles: "This shall do fine as means of proof to bring back to King Eurystheus, to confirm that I have once again succeeded in my heroic endeavors."

 

Of the Demigod Heracles & the Twelve Labors of Legend

 

Part VII: Capture of the great and shining Cretan Bull (7th Labor)

 

(Wandering the crop fields near Crete)

 

To include references to King Minos, the Minotaur and so forth.

 

The Narrator: "Once, King Minos asked Poseidon to send for him a white bull. Thinking it would be then sacrificed in his name, the god did, yet Minos saw greatness in the bull and was not willing to sacrifice it. Enraged of this, Poseidon had Aphrodite cause Pasiphaë, the king's wife to fall in love with the Bull, this strange affair leading to birth of the Minotaur, a very deadly creature in it's own right. The Cretan Bull remained too, and in time, became a blight for the folk living near the vast crop fields in Crete, later to be counted as seventh among the Labors of the great hero Heracles."

 

Great, shining and white is the Cretan Bull,  
the enraged queen Pasiphaë seeks it out,  
falls in love with, the union gives birth..  
to a creature most unholy, the Minotaur,  
partly a man, from the torso,  
and partly a bull, from the head,  
a savage and bloodthirsty being,  
which would end up locked in the Labyrinth,  
built and designed by the master architect and artificer Daedalus,  
under orders of King Minos of Crete,  
and what a cruel tradition would form from this creation..  
for in time, he would have no choice,  
but for the mad delight of his wife.. begin sending..  
seven young boys and seven young girls,  
every nine years.. to bestow as food for the Minotaur,  
so that it would be satisfied, and able to feast from the pile..  
for another nine years to come.

With my olive-wood club and raw power,  
I shall permanently stop the Cretan Bull from laying waste  
to the land of Crete, it's many sources of food, verdant hills,  
for the rage of Poseidon rests within it still,  
supremely, it has a will to cause devastation  
and endless harm to the peaceful workers of the fields.

Excellently the beast charged at me,  
determined to ram at my body with it's horns,  
yet one move of haste and evasion,  
a very powerful tackle,  
followed by a short wrestle,  
the battle was over before it even began,  
down falls the Cretan Bull,  
born with tactical vision,  
always able to make the right combat decisions.

Upon these two shoulders I shall carry it to Tiryns,  
where King Eurystheus said he wants to keep it locked inside a corral,  
little does it's body weigh, to a normal human being,  
the task of getting this animal there would prove heavy, difficult,  
impossible even, but I am no ordinary man,  
nor am I physically weak or weary,  
for I am Heracles, the one who is sent  
when you need to capture or kill a strong beast.. or a fearsome monster.

 

Of the Demigod Heracles & the Twelve Labors of Legend

 

Part VIII: The man-eating Mares of Diomedes (8th Labor)

 

(Near the kingdom of Thrace, besides the Black Sea)

 

Heracles: "Podargos, Lampon, Xanthos and Deinos, with my bare hands, I shall carry the four of you to the court of vile King Eurystheus."

 

The Mares had always been deadly in their behaviour,  
and thus, the people desperately cried out for a savior,  
I was the one to answer, to devise yet another grand plan,  
my ways are those of a hero, most revered and legendary,  
of that there is no doubt, all know for a fact,  
that I truly am.. the strongest living man,  
the shining powers of a demigod residing within flesh and blood.

The Mares of Diomedes were four flesh-eating horses;  
far beyond savage and wild,  
their owner, the giant Diomedes, he was.. a proud owner of these animals,  
feeling no remorse about their unnatural diet.

Without feeling any mercy, or kindness in that regard,  
he would lure people, common folk into the yard,  
to the very stables wherein he kept them locked  
in chains, and watch them snatch the victim,  
witness them eat the flesh.. such madness,  
it must be stopped, no, it will be stopped!

No more are they to perish in the hands of abominations,  
I am here to bring an end to all creatures of evil, to unite the nations,  
the rivers at times, if I must showcase my power,  
the world of Man with deeds far more than heroic, oft a bit dark..  
I always was meant as a slowed down fall of yellowed pages to shower.

In my eyes, he who longed to see them dead  
deserves nothing else, than an ax.. struck unto his head.  
The horses I freed, scared them off to a high peninsula,  
then I dug a deep trench, watched it get filled with water,  
the Mares no longer able to cross, I did this in the cover of night,  
so that I would not have my throat sliced by Diomedes due to being asleep,  
awake I stayed, waited patiently in the shadows for arrival of the giant,  
who seemed angry, shouting my name,  
demanding me to reveal my position,  
yet I did not, for the next time he turned away, I ran, a swing was heard,  
and there fell the giant, down to embrace of the dim earth.

As for the Mares, I fed Diomedes's body to them to calm the beings,  
and when I finally returned with the horses, now subdued,  
King Eurystheus ordered them to be presented as a sacrifice to Zeus,  
yet the God-King refused them, sending as equally savage animals  
to make quick work of the man-eating Mares, to end their lives.

Wolves, lions and bears,  
a passion for flesh their eyes no longer see,  
Thrace finally rid off it's fears,  
I am one step closer,  
for freedom.. is what I ultimately need.

 

Traversing knee deep in the bloody rivers harboring  
the kingdom of the Amazons.  
For ages, has their culture withstood  
the weight of not allowing any mortal boys  
to ever even see the light of day.

Truly, a barbaric tribe,  
a race of it's own,  
unknown of and to the surrounding world.  
It is so, that your Queen's  
revered girdle of powerful war magic  
would suit the waist  
of another divine creature,  
a king's daughter,  
the crown princess.

 

Of the Demigod Heracles & the Twelve Labors of Legend

 

Part IX : The Girdle of Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons (9th Labor)

 

(Kingdom of the Amazons)

 

Eurystheus: "Heracles, this time, I send you to retrieve the girdle of Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons. I, however, do wish you would find a peaceful solution to the matter, and that she is willing to part with the item without causing a scene. The item is a gift from her father, Ares, imbued with great magical power. My daughter would be pleased to wear it. And know this, their sins are many, their primeval sacrifices to whatever gods or goddesses those people worship.. unforgivable. Should she appear hostile, violent, if there are no other options left, then quickly bring her down, let her beloved crown roll across the stone floor, as into eternity fades the soul of the cruel queen of the Amazons. Either way, this is to be your ninth labor."

 

Hiding in the shadows,  
peacock feathers guide the approaching  
storm in the black sky.

Treading forth dangerous paths  
overrun by long, spiky thorns,  
giant spiders and bloodthirsty bats,  
and you.. o' queen of the Gods,  
you may try and try..

..yet you may not sway  
my iron-strong will,  
your spiritual presence,  
begone from this tropical hill,  
in which tall grass  
I await for hours to pass,  
let the evening fall once more..  
to the eerie; skull faced moon's call.

And so, once again in time,  
the forces of darkness seek to devour it all.  
An evil spirit lurks in midst,  
and so the queen of the Amazon falls  
into a distracted state of pure rage.  
A mind lost, fury uncaged,  
chaos is slowly becoming one with her will,  
her thoughts now drift  
into the beyond,  
where in all quietness,  
await the tides of nothingness,  
with open arms,  
prepared to welcome  
the broken existence  
of one legendary Amazon  
warrior princess.

Sadly, it had to come to this..  
we already had agreed on peace..  
yet She, once again undid..  
another heavenly alliance..

Hera, never shall you be forgiven,  
eight deeds there are now left,  
though never shall one thing come to pass..  
a journey, it was meant to last..  
this is yet another beginning of a mystical and mythical era..  
of an epic warrior poet's existence..  
in this promised world currently shrouded..  
by a thick cloak of blackness.

 

Heracles: "Heroes are born with a just cause, to serve the World of Man as their primary house, to not break any oaths, to not violate any laws, for that is the hero's way, to valiantly stand in face of the end, no matter the day. Today was a cruel day, and once these labors are done, I hope I will never see King Eurystheus again."

 

Of the Demigod Heracles & the Twelve Labors of Legend (Part IX)

 

Part X: The Cattle of the Monster Geryon (10th Labor)

 

(The isle of Erytheia, the Mediterranean Sea)

 

Heracles: "To obtain the Cattle of the Monster Geryon,  
to carry the man-eating Mares of Diomedes,  
to capture the great Cretan Bull,  
to steal the golden apples from the Garden of the Hesperides."

 

And there I was, crossing the Libyan desert  
without any nourishment or drink,  
I got so frustrated, I bored so much to the very sight of Helios, the Sun,  
that I shot an arrow up high, trying to damage him,  
unable to rest, my whole life being a physical test,  
yet Helios seemed somewhat pleased,  
for he saw courage in my actions,  
and thus, granted me the golden chariots  
with which I could cross the Sea,  
and finally reach Erytheia,  
an isle far in the Mediterranean,  
for there my next task shall lead me  
to face the Monster Geryon.

A horrid giant with a head most deformed,  
faces.. so many, some of them resembling humans,  
and without a doubt, his reign of terror shall cease to be.

A two-headed dog and it's colossal master,  
carrying three shields, three spears and three helmets  
to break me, yet my olive-wood club ready, fear..  
no, I do not feel any.

Geryon, the mere sight of you  
along with your many grotesque faces  
truly.. disturbs me.

A being blessed with hideousness alone,  
your hound of the watch,  
no match for the supremeness of my..  
naturally divine strength.

Many monsters lay broken,  
their lives forfeit, reigns ended,  
you.. shall not become an exception  
in that regard, for the moment of valor is at hand..  
it is time to shine bright.. for the Airborne Olympian kingdom.

A herder unworthy of the position,  
a truly wrongly gained one,  
two great manly swings,  
two successful hits,  
the downfall of two minions  
alerts an outraged master giant,  
who from grace is to fall,  
to step outside the walls of existence,  
the forces of good are to win,  
I can feel it, truest my heart sings,  
if it can valiantly pass down the sentence,  
Fates, I am the favorite son,  
a brown-haired tall one,  
a known bearer of the three heavenly gifts:  
Heroism, Justice & Wisdom.

A poison arrow shot through the giant's forehead,  
the fight ended with a mighty clash of steel;  
a sound quite loud, during which nine heavy items..  
were suddenly, and finally.. dropped down to the ground.

Orthrus and Eurytion,  
their names now mean oblivion,  
for finished is the tenth labor,  
swift was Geryon's approach,  
as we waged battle at the river Anthemus,  
yet he too fell, I obtained his Cattle,  
no tears were shed,  
as the eyes all across his many faces..  
shut, one by one,  
and so dawned a new dawn  
upon red isle of the sunset,  
it became a peaceful place once again,  
for with the perishment of Geryon,  
every living thing there regained it's color.

 

Heracles: "Many perils I had to face to get this cattle brought in front of King Eurystheus, only for the lot that remained to be sacrificed to Hera. Such brutality. Once I am done with these labors, I hope for the king to release me from his service, to be finally able to do my own bidding, to explore the world as I see fit, for inside me dwells a powerful and ever so free spirit."

 

Of the Demigod Heracles & the Twelve Labors of Legend

 

Part XI: Theft of the golden apples from the Garden of the Hesperides (11th Labor)

 

(Climbing the Mount Atlas, to reach the Garden)

 

Heracles: "Once these labors are finished,  
I shall follow the paths of peril no more,  
but now, I must walk across the beds of flowers,  
this is the fabled Garden of the Hesperides,  
guarded by a watchful dragon of magic,  
and of course, by the many divine daughters of Hesperus."

 

Heracles: "With only one more labor left,  
my eyes now focused,  
breathing steady and heartbeat slowed,  
I prepare myself for quite a daring theft."

 

The most challenging labor proved out to be acquiring  
of the magical and hallowed golden apples  
from the Garden of the Hesperides,  
for no easy paths lead there, it is either across the sea or the air,  
I must reach the isle, where the waves, wildly and calmly ride  
in tandem with the jumping fishes and the singing birds,  
that have come to enjoy of the area's strange tides,  
it is also wherein the Daughters of Hesperus, nymphs of the playful evening  
and beautiful golden sunset lie, waiting for the adventurers,  
to lure them, to break them, if they dared to touch any of the sacred apples.

Many travelers I met during my journey to find the Garden,  
until I encountered Nereus, the age-old Augean Sea god, who generously  
revealed to me the location, said to be atop the Mount Atlas,  
and on my way there, with Antaeus I met, invisibility helped him not,  
for he was there to thwart my progress, to end my existence,  
so I had no choice, but to hold him in a crushing embrace in the air,  
until the blood of life ceased from running in his veins,  
his heart still, I dropped his body for the Mother Gaia to behold,  
and continued ever onward, for next I would have to hold the heavens  
upon my two shoulders, if even for a little while, in the colossal Atlas's stead.

Enter the garden of longevity, hedonism and uncounted pleasures,  
for it is guarded by the Daughters of Hesperus,  
maidens wearing only the necessary clothes,  
always willing to tend to wounds of any lost adventurers,  
offering the guide of softness, deception and love,  
who in this world, if a man, could even hope to deny their lust,  
only the blind, but those heroic and sworn to protect the Mankind,  
should they too not - on rare occasions - give in.. to costly temptations.

Finally, after hours of clever discussing, through sheer cunningness,  
almost ended up entangled in a cycle of pleasures,  
no more, only a moment's glamour, it already faded,  
fortunately, I did not have to fight the dragon,  
and now I must return with the apples obtained,  
for King Eurystheus is not going to believe his eyes,  
once he sees them, he will be furious I presume, for little did he think  
that I could actually return from the Garden unscathed,  
and what happened to the maidens, the nymphs..  
well, their fates are not sealed, because them I could not possibly kill,  
for such divine beings those nymphs are with their smiles and angelic wings,  
and so, without further mysteries, the eleventh labor.. is finished.

 

A three-headed  
canine protector of blazing  
fire and rage  
sits watching,  
widely uncaged,  
guarding  
the Underworld's dark  
and burning gates,  
keeping the dead  
from ever leaving.

A skeletal metal mask wears he,  
whose deeply blue; glowing sword  
of pure blackness darkens  
all eyes with it's aura's blinding light,  
which gently devours on afterlife force  
of the spirits lingering about  
Tartarus, the tormented abyss of the dead,  
yet staying away.. from the ones resting over..  
in the realm, they call the fabled Elysian Fields.

 

Of the Demigod Heracles & the Twelve Labors of Legend 

 

Part XII : the Dangerous Capture of Cerberus, the Hound of Hades (12th Labor)

 

(At the Gates of the Underworld)

 

O' Cerberus, the Hound of Hades,  
you shall meet both the righteousness  
and toughness of my two fists,  
which have shattered many great rocks,  
tore down many tall trees,  
in their search of divine justice,  
the arms of steel are strong and swift,  
yet of an equally high level, is the hero's vigilance.

I am to become your captor,  
submit easily, or I will have to take you down,  
you devilish, monstrous dog,  
you hear.. good, do bark and bark more,  
in this dark sanctum,  
Hades's domains very crown,  
the Gates leading to an afterlife of torment,  
or of celestial beauty..  
you are bound to fall down to the scorched ground,  
for I have been ordered..  
to bring you back in these adamantine chains..  
may the battle begin, to be followed..  
by a scene of blood red..  
yet I do not wish to take any..  
of your three heads..  
for this is another wrestle..  
to prove that no beast..  
is a match..  
to the ever so great  
Champion of Mankind,  
no names need to be uttered,  
for mine..  
is known all around..  
the Ancient Greece!

 

Heracles: "And so, after an excessively long and tiresome fight, the mighty Cerberus finally yields, submits, and hence, is now under my full control, to do my bidding. Truly, I bleed heavily, yet this victory, was the last one I needed.. the Twelfth Labor.. it is done, carried out. And now, may the deceiving King Eurystheus.. in sight of the Twelve Olympians, who I at times so greatly despise.. finally and officially recognize me as the mankind's greatest and most legendary hero, who ever lived. And what is to follow from here onward, that.. is a question to which only the quiet winds of Greece.. know the correct answer."

 

Oerath Windsoul presents:

 

A Monsterslaying/Adventure Classic

 

Of the Travels of Theseus, the Ancient King of Athens

 

Chapter I: Slaying of the Minotaur 

 

The Narrator: "Perseus was valiant, for one of his many successful feats was the slaying of Medusa, once feared queen of the Gorgons. Heracles was very legendary, for he carried out the task of the Twelve Labors, earning the praise and status of a true hero, very much like Perseus. In this regard, Theseus, the King of Athens, is no difference, for among many heroic things, he is known as the one, who slew the Minotaur, becoming the only living person to make it out of the Labyrinth alive. A place most terrible, which was designed by Daedalus, King Minos's chief architect, and made deadly beyond comprehension."

 

With the thread everlasting, I carefully treaded along those olden passages filled with gore and dust of the many silent decades. The Minotaur knew of corpses and the delight of blood alone, and would not tolerate any breathing trespassers, unknown of the outside world, so obscure it's hunger, so blank it's violent red gaze.

 

The Labyrinth stands tall in the isle kingdom of Crete,  
the ruins even Heracles wished not to disturb,  
for there you can get lost so easily,  
for the passages themselves were made ever-changing,  
forever wavering, deadly beyond imaginable,  
known for it's many traps; the work of the grand artificer, Daedalus.

 

The Narrator: "Forced to carry out the designing and building of this structure, for mad was King Minos, and so it had to be done, for so raging was his will, that it could not be swayed. Threats followed, and Daedalus was forced to yield, pledging himself to the king's service to have a home for Icarus, his son. Yet one day.. he would fly too close to the Sun, even though he knew the risks, the call of adventure and foolish bravery, was all it took. Helios showed no mercy upon that day, for the wings he burned, and so, Icarus fell down to dark embrace of the Sea, never to be seen again."

 

Long was my ascent to claim the throne of Athens, my many journeys of peril, heroism and awe saw to that. I was a young and fearless warrior during those days, when I valiantly fought for the Twelve for the good of all mankind.

 

From King Minos's daughter, Ariadne, who seemingly has fallen in love with me, I received the everlasting ball of white thread, a sword and a shield, fully prepared for the battle which lies ahead. I aim to answer to her call of love. And so I went on, and soon, came to a clearing where a temple stood. And from midst it's shadows rose the horned head of a bull, the torso belonging to man. It was the Minotaur, an ugly and fearsome creature of evil.

 

I am the swift doom shining in the dark, and thus, it desperately wants to see me dead. No more children ever to be sacrificed, only one death to make things right for the end of Crete's ancient times.

 

In face of a powerful adversary,  
do whatever is necessary,  
let your reign be legendary.  
Never give in,  
untouched, bear not a single sin,  
for you are Theseus..  
fast you move, armed with the heavenly glowing trident,  
always keeping your hand ready at your sword's sheath,  
this much is obvious.. you were born to win.

 

The battle was one of the bloody legends, only in minor a gruesome detail to be described; cuts throughout the torso, legs severed. The creature of hideousness in embrace of the temple's vines lie, it's head taken as a trophy. No more sacrifices, overthrow the evil king, banish the oracles. The ancestral hero Heracles and his twelve divine deeds inspired me to take on the task of traveling the world in the search of monsters to slay, glory to claim and artifacts to uncover. So now, may I finally join the order of the victorious and vicarious champions. May I at last enter the hall of those, who became the protectors of mankind for all eternity!?

 

The wrongful fruit of actions of the God, Poseidon. Cursed King of the Sea, no more shall your rage harm the folk of Crete, for ended shall be the reign of the mad King Minos, through who you see with the eyes of primal watery evil!

 

The monuments of stone crackle, as I march past them with a speed unseen before, my very thoughts hastened by the silvery moon's radiating and haunting light. Born under the stars miraculously bright and of fortune most limitless, a guardian of the nights answers to the call silently, so that none could foresee his arrival so deadly, unimaginably swift. With his guidance, all could learn from the winds, to be free, to harness the power of speed, the key to it rests within one, to activate the blood, the mind's river must flow into the right direction, for only then the truest amount of mystically shining; astral power could be harnessed as a force of victory, unleashed it be upon the foes wicked and evil beyond salvation.

 

Where shall lead this olden path of mine, that not even I seem to be certain of, as I walk the higher places of this world, where most would not dare to venture, I yearn for the dangers and adventures. One thing is for certain. Accursed be the raging God of the Sea!

 

Chosen to rid the Earthly World off many a peril, my heart is a sword, my mind the scales of justice, my eyes can see through any guise of evil. Embracing the oceanic tides, here to save lives, not from the Sun one hides, boldly challenges the ways of the skies.

 

I am Theseus, son of Aegon and Aethra, and I was born a king. To prove my worth, I had to seek out the sword and sandals hidden under a great rock, left there by my father, Aegon, when I was a little child. Only when I would be strong enough to lift the rock all by myself, and take the items, should I leave the Motherland and seek out to claim my birthright.

 

A life full of tests, the hardships I survived. And then through the military ranks I arose to become something more than just a mere warrior.. a true hero.

 

Ancient Poems and Songs of the Greek Myths

 

Stories tell about the Gorgon cavern of ancient legend,  
which leads deep below the earth  
into a murky temple of eldritch horror.  
And into those depths of reeking death  
a brave warrior once ventured,  
a man, who possessed three heavenly gifts.

An adamantine sword from Zeus,  
a polished silver shield from Athena,  
and the helm of darkness from Hades.

Valiant,  
trustworthy,  
legendary,  
heroic.

These qualities define the hero,  
who was so mighty to survive the dangers  
of the realm, which lies deep below,  
a vast cavern almost filled with water,  
built to be a labyrinth of traps,  
chambers and endless terror.

 

Zeus: "Perseus, by your deeds of good and of valor, in your quest to slay monsters, may you forge yourself a name, so that you will be remembered as a hero by the people, whom these creatures for so long and mercilessly terrorized. Go forth in the name of Olympus."

 

A Monsterslaying Classic:

 

The Battle of Perseus & Medusa, queen of the Gorgons

 

This strange place..  
I am slowly beginning to doubt..  
my faith and resolve..  
by all the Twelve's grace..  
I may be the only one,  
who in the secrets of this dark cavern  
would freely choose to delve.

Such unearthly sounds of unholy nature  
keep ringing in my ears,  
as I feel years of my life fading away from my reach,  
just by listening.. to these.. voices and whispers.

It is said that treading here alone  
devours on your sanity,  
leaving your thoughts lingering in the dark,  
yet I do not feel it's effects in my mind,  
nor in my heart,  
for I know what awaits ahead of me.

Fear has never truly managed to creep up into my mind,  
I know it is her emerald gaze, which petrifies  
any beholder it may possibly find.  
I am a slayer of monsters, I never stop to look behind,  
and if one day, these eyes have turned grey,  
I may become blind, yet I shall always continue to fight..  
for the Gods and the Mankind..  
for they left it to burn inside me for all eternity..  
that fire.. the desire..  
to be the greatest of all champions, who ever lived.  
Finally, I have reached the heavy front doors of stone  
leading into her personal; slimy chamber,  
I will disable the effects of my helm for this fight,  
and tie my shield into my back,  
because I want it to be a battle to be remembered!

Medusa, queen of the Gorgons!  
For your acts of cruelty,  
the Gods, I and the spirits of all your victims  
beckoning me all the way from the fabled Elysian Fields,  
demand only one thing.. justice.

And then I swiftly charge,  
but so does the queen,  
my adamantine sword and her titanium spear clash,  
creating a massive shock wave  
of immense magical power unseen.  
Then I manage to deal a few critical blows  
to her chest, as she once again tries to petrify me with her gaze,  
yet I keep dodging her by using nearby pillars as a shield,  
then by equipping my own shield, and using it's magical power,  
Medusa unleashes her final petrifying gaze,  
as I call upon the shield's reflecting ability,  
the green ball of magic hurling back at her,  
starting to slowly turn her into stone.  
With haste, I run towards her, the sword ready at my side,  
and Medusa cries for one last time,  
as the adamantine sword pierces her heart,  
her green eyes close forever,  
and by cutting her neck,  
there drops her vile head,  
and from her stony carcass,  
two divine gifts in form of mythical creatures  
are allowed to be born into the world..  
Pegasus and Chrysaor.

Perseus: "Now there is no need to walk back to the surface,  
when I can fly across the sky upon back of Pegasus,  
a flying horse of magic, for everything is in order.  
I have claimed my trophy to be taken back to Zeus,  
who assigned me this daring task,  
which I performed as any true hero would.  
There was never no need for the mask,  
except for getting past the horde..  
of Medusa's armed, Gorgon warriors,  
but now is the time to celebrate,  
for the victory is mine.  
Pegasus.. let us fly above the clouds for a while,  
let the sunlight guide our heavenly paths,  
as ends a Monsterslaying Classic,  
to be followed by many a tale  
in a time unknown to all,  
except the eternally red dunes of sand."

And so Perseus delivers the trophy, Medusa's Head to Zeus,  
and is immediately declared a living legend in all across the sacred land. 

 

I: Hades Returns From the Underworld

 

Tangled long hair of black,  
he who wears a skeletal metal mask,  
one does simply not leave the Underworld,  
for to watch over the dead.. is Lord Hades's most sacred task.

The primordial flames of charcoal grey,  
deep violet and archaic tangerine,  
fill Tartarus's depths with newborn masses of darkness,  
where Titans, the ancient destined lie imprisoned.

The sword of Hades lives with the shadows,  
iris blue it may first appear to be,  
yet the hilt darkens and deforms it's wielder,  
while the blade devours on light's essence.

Rise to paint the sky in blood red  
by using the souls of the dead,  
challenge the living, heroes and kings,  
call forth Cerberus, the three-headed hound,  
witness the eagles of Zeus descending,  
divine lightning, silence becomes profound,  
as a tidal wave sweeps over the lands and forests,  
Poseidon can be seen riding on the back of a seahorse,  
and so the three brothers, sons of Cronus and Rhea meet again.

 

II: Hera, the Ancient Sorceress of Darkness

 

I hail from the land of cold purity,  
an emissary of the colorless sun,  
who can tell you exactly,  
how the age of mysterious horrors began.

Fail may I not, said the cultist,  
for this crusade is a sacred one,  
done in the name of her.. evil and dark Excellency..  
o' Hera, the Ancient Sorceress of Darkness..

For ages you have plagued the Mankind,  
with words unkind,  
turning the already weak blind,  
o' why ye Gods so wrathfully choose..  
to let the Fate doom all your actions..  
it will always have sway over your will..  
to set your hatred loose..  
should you lower yourselves to spill..  
blood upon ye golden crowns,  
then from that point onward,  
worthy shall you be no more.

In time, you will try to strike us mortals down  
for good, but now, let it boldly dawn..  
the fabled age of heroes,  
who will finally defend us,  
while only cunningly serving you,  
awaiting for the balance of power to shift,  
to cast a spell, that will let the Gods drift  
in all timelessness  
of a glowing crystal ball,  
which is used to open a portal,  
leading those who were born fearless,  
into a great hall of memories and images,  
where all timelines are shown,  
the past, the present and the future show  
their ethereal faces,  
which are still way too many,  
for even a being like me..  
to behold,  
yet of such greatness  
is this one privilege  
in form of a calling,  
for I.. am devoted..  
I.. am one of the chosen..  
my.. will.. is burning..  
with a fire radiating such spiritual strength unseen.

 

Hera: "And so He finally answered,  
and traveled beyond the seen walls,  
where by using high waterfalls,  
the Olympians climb towards the sky,  
to gather speed, so that he could fly,  
where many have tried to go,  
without ever even truly knowing why  
we chose to leave the earthly abode..  
so downward and far behind."

 

III: The God of Fire, Hephaestus, the Celestial Smith

 

You forge such significant and magnificent weapons  
for the other Gods, yet they only let you stay  
in your separated sanctuary, the Earthbound Hall.  
You were born lame, gifted in all fields of craftsmanship, yet you were a cripple at birth,  
and for this, down to the Earth you were then cast by your mother, Hera,  
who deemed you unworthy of your sacred blood.  
You are still none other, than Hephaestus, the God of Fire, the Celestial Smith,  
in your capable hands, the hammer constantly strikes the hot iron.  
Surely, you would never let the tool of crafting and building fall.

Hera and Zeus loved you not,  
but then the Goddess of Love,  
Aphrodite was given to you,  
and she surely did.  
Married you were then,  
she was there to support your timeless art,  
and the only one to witness  
your fire red inner beauty burning within.

You then made a statue out of pure gold in her honor,  
of which beauty, literary and in craftsmanship, was unparalleled,  
truly remarkable.  
And to forever guard all your creations,  
you created a giant, black panther out of various jewels and iron.  
Living to be, to behold it was to be left in all awe, fear and astonishment.  
In the face of it's roars, and the thousands upon thousands  
of priceless jewels attached unto it's hard skin,  
it's very presence and appearance suggesting it could be from a local fable.

Now, a set of bold and daring plans lie upon ye great worktable,  
and when you are once more able,  
a very special weapons and armors order awaits,  
including long titanium chains never to be broken  
are to be created.

 

The thunderous voice of Zeus echoes in Hephaestus's Halls.

 

Zeus: "Complete this one task, my fallen son,  
and for you, the Gates of the Sky,  
leading up back to Mount Olympus  
shall be opened.

This I promise in the sight of the night stars,  
to witness this moment of the divines,  
upon which both your might and pride  
are now fated to be restored.

To Hades,  
you must forge a sword made out of flame and darkness,  
to help him with purging of the Underworld,  
which has to be done from time to time  
when wars are being caused and waged there,  
and to keep the Elysian Fields safe forever.

To me, Zeus,  
you must forge a heavenly disc bearing a tremendous power,  
with an ability to float in the air beside me,  
equipping me with an endless stock  
of divine lightning bolts.

To Poseidon,  
you must forge a new trident of your celestial quality,  
with so much force,  
that you may break the Earth in half with one hit,  
and divide the Sea with another. 

May all of the Olympians, and even the Ruler of the Underworld  
fight supremely in the face of any foe with your divine weapons,  
that are known to prevent all the actions and the events  
leading up to meaningless peril, and endless woe."

 

Active volcanoes surround you  
in your enormous caverns,  
deep below the Earth,  
where you dwell,  
not so far away from Tartarus,  
the truest Underworld (Abyss),  
which Hades fully controls,  
bound to dwell therein..  
until the world's last breath.

 

IV: Ancient Lair of the Fiery Chimera

 

Trophies in form of endless piles of human skeletons,  
sanguine is the color of this ancient lair.  
Malevolence of the raging aeons is captured  
in it's only inhabitant's intense; cold stare.

Because of this one monster,  
often depicted to consist of many different animals.  
A lion, a goat and a serpent for one,  
a true hybrid creature above all.

Nearly all passages of this cave  
were made to crumble many thousands of years ago,  
when the creature still freely wreaked havoc in the world above relentlessly.  
And I truly dare you to go,  
to where roaring evil sleeps ever so restlessly.

O' Nyx, the mother of night,  
commence the grand work of twilight at once.  
Your glorious bastion of dying light will once more rise,  
and then you shall finally claim back the right  
to forever rule over the night's shadowy creatures.

You carry souls of the deeply curious adventurers  
across the eyed bridge of perilous portents.  
Shine and guide the black sun's light into their grey eyes,  
and make them bleed from within their damaged brains again and again!

And then you may unleash Chimera,  
to once more devour on our very energies of life.  
Only instant and burning pain to be felt,  
scorch the skin, and then cut through the flesh  
with precision of a well sharpened knife.

O' Erebus, heir of darkness,  
your unwavering presence  
silences all of the messengers.

Their tongues you take,  
of chaotic essence is your insanity of hate,  
which provokes those too weak  
to make choices, they will later truly come to regret.

How could they not know,  
that with you around it's always dim,  
the sky feels heavy, first it rains, and then comes the hail.  
Not everything is showed in time,  
for the cold hands of death rest upon your shoulders now.  
Is this still to be your greatest, and most triumphant hour?

If none will be able to hear ye cries in the dark,  
whatever will you then do?  
Just one misplaced step midst the laughing shadows,  
and the daylight's rays could easily die with you.

Why did you even come to this forsaken place?  
To seek to eliminate another monster of the myth from the earth's face.  
Be warned now,  
for there will always be enough creatures gone completely wicked,  
replace the fallen one, and dye the dawn in blood.

Erebus: "Are you the lone torchbearer,  
the divider of darkness  
with too many monsters left to chase?  
You must be doing this for the sake of your entire;  
famed beast hunter's race, you savage lunatic."

Full of dangers is the journey you have chosen,  
and now all of your dreams could come to a close so soon.  
The same burning pain will make your thoughts and memories drift,  
your mind nearly all drained out and broken.  
This legendary endurance of yours, however,  
is what separates true heroes from petty fools.

You are no mere stalker of the prey,  
for you are a master of the wilderness.  
For you, this could still be a victorious day,  
if you somehow managed to end Chimera's reign of madness.

 

V: The Last Flight of Icarus

 

A sunlit tragedy above the temple of divinity,  
an embrace of the dark oceanic depths,  
the feathery wings scarred from the blue heaven,  
fall from higher than the clouds, swim in vain.

Teardrops shed by the shore of crimson red sand,  
spirit of a boy departs for the Elysian fields,  
oars row steadily, as the architect goes mad,  
pleads of a mere mortal cannot be heard,  
retrieve the sinking body, ere Poseidon it claims.

Hellenic maidens in the service of goddess Artemis  
rush to the scene, holding prayer beads in their hands,  
singing a soothing song of death and remembrance.

O' great father sitting upon the golden seat of Olympus,  
have mercy on my son, who has fallen from safety of the sky,  
like a whisper carried away by wind, by the will of Helios,  
Icarus was plunged down, as he flew too close to the sun.

 

VI: When By Three Brothers, the Earth, the Sky and the Sea Were Divided

 

Saturn (Cronus), Jupiter (Zeus), Neptune (Poseidon), and Pluto (Hades) 

 

From Saturn and Rhea, this lightning-hearted one gained a beginning, still halfway in existence, later on to become both God and King. The Earth, the Sky and the Sea yet to be divided between the Three Brothers, and first Chaos would have to be diminished. They were all offspring of those two Titans, the ancient destined. Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto by their names, by them the Day, the Night, the Sun and the Moon would be given to the world in joy to be cherished. Man was created by Prometheus, and was offered many kind of things, Jupiter for one to keep watch over the Earthly World from the Sky above with aid of the eagles and their wings.

Jupiter, to rule over the Sky and the Earth,  
lightning guards Mount Olympus,  
home to all future Olympian Gods.  
Neptune, to rule over the Sea  
with the wrath of the Winds,  
if given no other choice,  
yours is the world of Man with tremors to shake,  
and with rivers and lakes to flood.  
Pluto, to forever rule the Underworld,  
never to be seen upon the Earth,  
to watch over the realm of the Dead,  
and the fabled Elysian Fields.  
For when Man falls,  
he enters this realm of the Immortals,  
completely ridden off the gift of Life and Blood.

The first woman, called Pandora,  
out of both stupidity and curiosity opened a very special jar,  
releasing all of the plagues within upon the Earthly World  
to freely spread peril and doom.  
And no more do the flowers bloom,  
no more do the birds sing.  
And so Chaos returns from it's long slumber,  
back into existence it will spring.

Failing to realize it's faults,  
Mankind stands on the destruction's edge,  
in the deep embrace of Violence and Death.  
And the age at hand becomes so distorted  
in it's purpose, that in a fit of rage,  
Jupiter gives an order to Neptune  
to cover the world entirely in water.  
All of it's good things to be divided once again.

Only thunderbolts clashing down upon the surface,  
they leave the Earth one by one, the Gods,  
and so the world goes empty for a long time.  
No more Man, the Sun nor the Moon,  
by the three Fates known to be cold,  
still with little joy this one special thread is cut.  
Yet Man will not be gone for good,  
for one day it's divine thread will be woven anew.  
During an event of redemption said to occur very soon.

But how long will Mankind be allowed to grow,  
to learn of it's grave, yet past mistakes,  
to rise only to fall once more to Chaos's call.  
Then came another age,  
and now there were the Twelve Olympians,  
and many other Gods too,  
and Man was worthy once again.  
By their blessing we live,  
and believe that the Earth is indeed flat.  
And if the higher call of the Sky  
is given once more during this  
ever so shortening mortal life,  
then by their might,  
the world will once more go empty for a time.  
Hope, it does not ever again come to that..  
and even though the screams of anguish echo across the air,  
in time, Destiny will surely be once again  
given back to it's rightful heir.

 

Song of the Primordials / the Fabled Sisters of Fates 

 

Black Drachma of the Moirai,  
Fortuna holds no dominion over this coin,  
dropped on playground of the Three Watchers,  
of which the first is life's fairness (Clotho),  
the second is will's maliciousness (Lachesis),  
and the third is death's ugliness (Atropos).

Spin, measure and cut many a thread,  
Destiny is weighed in hands of the Fates,  
you who observe, and then quietly dictate.

Spin, measure and cut thousands of threads,  
in name of the gods, signal the keeper of gates,  
who leads souls to finality beyond love and hate.

The Elysian Fields are open to the chosen,  
Tartarus gladly welcomes the sinful and broken.

 

From the Immemorial Times of Nyx

 

A Mysterious Voice: "All of the Primordials were born of Chaos, in one way or another. Yet the most exceptional of them all was the primordial Nyx (Night), who has always stood at the center of cosmos's creation. Together with Erebus (Darkness), they also gave birth to a daughter, who would come to cherish the beauty of flowers and the radiance of daylight as her own. This young goddess, later on to be considered a primordial herself, was given the name of Hemera (Day). Nyx's other children include: the twin brothers Hypnos (Sleep) and Thanatos (Death)."

 

O' Nyx, the mother of night's calmness and sleep  
all of the shadows disperse and pass at your command,  
and so came the time of somnolent Hypnos, the firstborn;  
ruler of the dream-island Lemnos, the forgetful river Lethe,  
where day meets night, and claims a half of one's life.

 

Then came the time of phantasmal Thanatos, the secondborn;  
the unseen god of fast judgments, an adviser to Hades,  
who would help Erebus achieve widespread dominance,  
beware his decaying hand's reach, a forehead's touch of death.

 

Jason the Explorer, Leader of the Argonauts

 

On a Quest to Claim the Golden Fleece of Crius

 

Jason: "I have heard all of the legends concerning  
the mighty Three Hundred and the Spear of Leonidas,  
from the kingdom of Iolcus to retrieve the Golden Fleece,  
I sailed on, accompanied by the Argonauts and the Argo,  
smiling at the wind, clouds of Zeus and sights of Greece."

 

From Lemnos, the island of murderous women  
to Doliones of bare mountains, where dwelt giants  
known as the Gegeines, who attacked the ship at dock,  
yet were valiantly slain by Heracles, the slayer of tyrants,  
the hero of heroes, was then left behind, when his squire  
disappeared from the shore, while fashioning a new oar,  
tempted by the promises of a water nymph, sanity lost,  
Heracles could not possibly leave the warrior to his fate,  
and thus the Argo sailed on without his heroic aid.

Then they arrived to Thrace, to greet King Phineas,  
who offerred them information, a location in Colchis  
of Crius, ram of Zeus, a god came to the rescue,  
when a navigator fell overboard near the Amazons,  
the course of the ship was rotated by lightning,  
which created a mighty whirlpool in the Aegean,  
miraculously they then escaped from throws of javelins,  
only to rest upon an foggy island belonging to Ares,  
where the immortal Stymphalian Birds waited in rest,  
pound ye shields of metal loudly, a heavenly test,  
scared off they were, and the journey continued. 

 

A Mysterious Voice: "Sirens o' lustful; wailing and beautiful by appearance, beware of them, o' sailors brave. No pearl shining is worth of diving down to the deeps, where these cunning seductresses prey in wait. On Colchis, the king, angered by the fact, that great Jason had sailed across the Aegean, been on many isles, faced many perils, and yet he had come only for the fleece so golden and holy. Know that three divine tasks await, equivalent of the Trials of Heracles. That is the punishment for desiring an fabled artifact of godliness, status and wealth."

 

Medea, the brunette beauty known to sorcery  
would cross paths with the wandering hero,  
sent by Hera, the peacock seeress of misery,  
her task was to only help, and never betray,  
yet the Fates allowed love to come in evil's way,  
and thus began their relationship so daring.

An unfortunate chain of despairing events,  
a fire-breathing dragon spotted at a cornfield,  
cut it's head, remove one of it's sacred tooth,  
warriors slaying each other, such savages,  
throw a stone into the crowd, cast a spell,  
you who were bewitched by Aphrodite,  
further the confusion in the hands of Hera,  
a king's head must roll on the castle floor,  
Jason must find in himself to fall for Medea,  
together, enraged, they could easily slay Pelias.

But nay, the cuckoo goddess of fertility fails,  
no death granted, hatred greatly grown,  
with haste they must now flee  
Hera's wrath to the kingdom of Corinth.

 

The Retribution of Paris (Preview)

 

His sharp eyes were asleep, o' watery Immortal's Son,  
the golden will of Apollo cannot be swayed,  
an arrowhead anointed with a sand viper's poison,  
the sun's light of music's beauty cannot be outplayed.

 

The hero kneels before the defiled statues,  
one rises from midst a nearby bush of grass,  
wait until Achilles has denounced his virtues.  
Paris: "This devastating arrow of justice carries  
the doom of Hector, and all of the Trojans  
who fell by your sword. Hades's domain awaits."


End file.
